Steam
by snarkysweetness
Summary: After returning home from her ordeal in the Enchanted Forest, all Emma wants is a hot shower. However, when she gets home, she finds someone waiting to join her.


**Title:** Steam  
**Author:** snarkysweetness  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Emma/August with some Ruby (Because I love her)  
**Summary:** After returning home from her ordeal in the Enchanted Forest, all Emma wants is a hot shower. However, when she gets home, she finds someone waiting to join her.  
**Warnings: (Spoilers for Season Two)** Sexy shower times, unprotected sex, and way too much fluff.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Author's Notes:** Wife, you've wanted shower sex for a long time and after realizing that when Emma and Snow finally get home they would have been in the same clothes for weeks and both in desperate need of a proper shower, I came up with this. Happy Hump Day. P.S. Do you like how I can hide shit from you? Do you? (I also hope this makes up for the fic of feels)

Emma would forever be grateful to Ruby. While Emma wanted nothing more than to spend the next month doing nothing but hugging her son until he got sick of her, she was also in desperate need of a scalding hot shower. She and her mother had been trekking through the forest and desert for weeks, in the same clothes, bathing only when they could find streams or were near the coastline.

Unwilling to let go of Henry, she'd sent her parents back to the apartment to 'be alone', knowing they could use it. But eventually, she couldn't take how filthy she felt anymore and Ruby had offered to watch Henry while Emma used the shower in one of the rooms, even offering to let her borrow some clothes.

"Bless you, Ruby," Emma mumbled, relieved, as Ruby led her out of the diner and towards the Bed and Breakfast.

"It's the least I can do for my goddaughter."

Emma snorted.

"I'm sorry, your what?"

Ruby gave Emma that adorable smirk of hers as she led her up the staircase.

"Snow didn't tell you? Lancelot and I were supposed to be your godparents, but you know…I guess we never really got around to making it official."

Emma grinned and took a pile of towels and a robe from Ruby.

"Um, Ruby, there are not clothes here."

Ruby smiled with a knowing glimmer in her eyes.

"You won't need those, trust me. I'll have Snow bring you something from home and um…don't worry, I'll tell Henry you just fell asleep and let him stay with me and Granny tonight," she whispered.

Emma suddenly noticed which room Ruby had led her to.

"Ruby, I don't un-"

Ruby unlocked the door and handed Emma the key.

"You're welcome, bye!"

Ruby turned and bounded down the stairs.

A very confused Emma pushed the door open, kicking it shut behind her. She very carefully set her towels down on the bed, running her fingers over August's discarded leather jacket. She surveyed the room, trying not to remember that terrible night when she'd watched him die.

Why was Ruby doing this to her? Hadn't she been through enough?

Everything looked the same. His things were still here. His typewriter. His bag. His helmet. Everything but his body. Of course, she supposed they would have had some sort of funeral by now; she'd been gone at least two months.

In the morning, she'd go see Marc-Geppetto.

Slipping off her leather jacket, Emma tossed it onto the floor before peeling off her tank top and letting each piece of clothing fall into a messy pile on the floor.

She tried not to focus on the pain August's absence caused her and instead felt grateful to finally be out of those clothes. She loved her jacket and the boots, but she was ready to burn everything, sure no amount of dry cleaning would make them ever be the same.

Emma didn't bother flipping on the lights; the small amount of sunlight creeping in through the windows would do. Emma slipped into the bathroom and immediately went for August's toothbrush, glad it was still here. A clean mouth was something else she'd missed.

On her third brushing, she moved to turn on the shower, wanting it nice and hot for when she stepped in. Rinsing out her mouth, she reached for the light switch just as she felt someone approach her from behind.

Emma let out a small scream but lips quickly covered hers, muffling the sound.

She pushed against the figure for a moment, before her mind registered the familiarity of those lips and she pulled away in shock.

"August?"

"Hey beautiful, did you miss me?"

"But you-I saw-how?"

August pressed her against the sink and lowered his mouth to brush his lips across her neck.

"You. When you broke the curse I started turning back, slowly. It was a few days before I could even open my eyes and even more before I could move. And then I started turning back to flesh bit by bit. Good thing, too, I don't think I could have kept my hands off of you if I was still a wooden man, and that would make for some awkward sex, Princess."

Emma pushed against his chest, needing him off of her so she could get a good look at him.

She cupped his cheek with a smile. He still had his stubble. That arousing smile. The hair was shorter, but still long enough for her to have something to hold onto. Everything was perfect, just like him.

"I missed you," she said finally, leaning up to kiss him.

August pulled her flush against him, sealing the distance between their lips, and she could already feel the effect her naked body had on him through his tight pants. Emma broke the kiss when the need for air over took her; desperate to have him inside of her. However, the steam filling the bathroom reminded her that every inch of her was covered in grime and even she wouldn't touch herself right now.

"I really need that shower," she said quietly, aroused at the idea that as soon as she was done, he'd do every filthy thing in the book to her, leaving her in need of another.

"Funny, I need one of those too; maybe we should do something about that."

Emma smirked and unbuckled his belt, kissing him again. Once he rid himself of his pants, she pulled away from him to tug his shirt off. She turned away from him to step into the shower, but August grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into the tub.

She let out a small squeal, going red in the face from having made such an un-Emma-like noise.

"Jackass."

"Minx."

"Shut up."

August backed her up into the stream of the water, challenging her with his eyes.

"Make me."

Emma grabbed him by the back of the neck, pulling his face down to hers. Her fingers moved into his hair, now wet from the shower, as she nibbled on his lower lip.

His hands roamed over her back and settled on her ass which he gave a firm squeeze before pulling her pelvis flush against his. Heat rushed through her and she knew if they didn't stop she wouldn't get a proper shower in before the water went cold.

"Hmm…as much as I'm enjoying where this is leading, I'd like to get clean first. You know, before you get me dirty again."

August lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"Whatever my Princess commands," he teased, reaching for the soap. "Turn around; I'll make sure we don't miss a spot."

Emma spun to face the wall, turning the faucet to a higher temperature, reveling in the feeling of the hot water. She ran her fingers through her hair, making sure each strand was soaked through before leaning her head back and letting the water trickle down over her body.

August lathered up cloth and caressed her shoulders, torturing her body by moving over it at an agonizingly slow pace. After her entire back was clean, he stepped closer to her, pressing his lips against her shoulder blade.

She could feel his throbbing erection pressed against her back and she couldn't help the urge to grind against him. August moved his hands to her hips, forcing her to stop as his lips trailed over her shoulders and neck, finding that sweet spot that always made her melt and suckling at her tender flesh.

Emma let out an involuntary sound of pleasure and he snaked his arm around her middle pulling her closer. With his free hand, August delved the soapy cloth between her legs, making sure to clean every inch of her.

Whimpering, Emma writhed against him, not sure she could take much more of this.

As if on command, August released her. Before she could protest, he began lathering up the cloth one more, motioning for her to rinse off.

_Right_, she thought, stepping back into the water.

She sighed in content as she realized she felt a hundred times better than she had twenty minutes ago and reached for August's shampoo, trying not to take too much pleasure in the knowledge that she'd be immersed in his scent after all of this.

"Allow me, Princess."

As much as she hated the nickname, she had to admit, it was growing on her.

August lathered the shampoo between his calloused hands before gently moving them into her hair, slowly massaging it into her scalp. Emma relaxed into his touch, closing her eyes, and letting him wash and rinse her hair for her, before he returned to wash off the parts of her body he'd missed earlier.

As she rinsed off what was left of the soap, she grabbed the bar of soap, smirking in his direction.

"Your turn," she taunted, reaching down to stroke him as she pushed him up against the wall, attacking his lips with her own. He kissed her back while his hands trailed over her ass again. After a moment he broke away from her, his eyes filled with lust.

"If you don't stop that, Princess, I'm not going to be able to make it to the bedroom and I'm going to take you right here."

She gave him a wicked grin.

"Who's stopping you?"

With a growl, August lifted her up and entered her in one swift motion. She cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck. August pressed her into the wall, staring into her eyes before slowly pulling out of her and then pushing back into her.

Emma groaned, wishing he'd just fuck her properly already.

"Did you really miss me?"

"Of course I did, you bastard. Do you know how hard it was for me? I thought you were dead and…it was weeks before I had time to process all of it and just when I finally had time to deal with it all, here you are. You owe me for all of the anguish, puppet boy."

August smirked before thrusting into her once more.

Emma closed her eyes, trying not to whine for him to get on with it.

"And you think it wasn't hard for me? We didn't know if you were alive or not."

He moved one hand up to fondle her breast and Emma sighed, wanting his hands all over her body.

"Well, should be call it a draw, then?" She suggested.

August pulled her hips flush against his, the friction sending a jolt of pleasure through her.

"I guess we can do that."

His lips found hers again and he began fucking her properly, building up the pace as he went, until both Emma clawed at his back and he couldn't think properly. His hand moved between them, stroking at her small bundle of nerves, forcing her to cry out his name.

"I need you to come with me, baby," he commanded, knowing he couldn't hold back any longer.

Emma nodded, moving her hand down to help him along.

They came together moments later, loudly, and Emma didn't care who heard them, as long as it wasn't Henry.

Emma rested her head against the tile of the shower, trying to catch her breath as August reached down, turning off the faucet. He grinned at the sated look on her face and kissed her, lowering back onto her feet. Her knees felt shaky and she held onto him for a moment, before she was sure she could keep herself upright. August reached for a towel and dried off her hair before pulling her against him and kissing her, drying her as they went at it.

Once they were both water free, August lifted her into his arms and carrier her to the bedroom. Normally, Emma would take offense to such a gesture, she could walk on her own, after all, but this one time she just wrapped her hands around his neck and let him do the work for her.

After pulling back the covers, August laid her down before joining her in bed. Once they were settled in under the blankets, he pulled her close to him and kissed her, running his hands over her stomach.

"Where's Henry?"

Emma brushed her fingers over his cheeks, still amazed that he was really here.

"Ruby's got him overnight."

This made August smile.

"So that means I have you to myself?"

"I think that was Ruby's plan…did she-"

"Yes. She called me and told me she'd send word when we could be alone. She thought it would be a waste for us to be reunited with everyone around."

Emma had to stifle a laugh.

"She's a smart girl."

August nuzzled her neck, both hands moving to splay across her middle.

"Speaking of smart, how long were you planning to keep your little secret from me?"

Emma pulled away from him, horrified.

"How did you-"

"Please, Emma, I know every inch of this body, and with all of the time you spent in our land, you should be withering away, but this," August rubbed a small circle around the very tiny protrusion on her belly, "was a dead giveaway."

Emma cleared her throat, trying to find the words.

"Well, it's not like I've had a chance to deal with this either, so…I wasn't going to not tell you, I mean…God, August, a few hours ago I was fighting off Captain Hook from entering a portal with us, being reunited with my son, and I still thought you were dead. I-"

August cut her off with a kiss.

"It's okay, I know-are you both okay? I mean…fuck, Emma. You've been through Hell and-"

This time she cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm tough, like my mom, and our kid's tough too. We're fine and just to prove it; we'll go see Whale in the morning."

August chuckled, pulling her into his arms.

"Oh, we'll see a doctor, just not Whale."

"Why?"

"Oh, Emma, there's a lot you've missed, but they'll be time for that, there will be time for everything."

Emma pushed against his chest, climbing onto him and straddling him.

"Is there time for you to show me how much of a real boy you are again? I really don't think I was convinced the first time."

August leaned up to kiss her, more than ready to go for round two.

"Hmmm and that little bun in your oven isn't proof that I'm a real boy?"

A wicked glint went through Emma's eyes.

"Who said it was yours?"

August shook his head. Emma was a horrible liar, especially when she couldn't keep a straight face.

"You little-"

August flipped her onto her back and spent the rest of the night proving to her how 'real' he was.


End file.
